the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 March 2018
23:23:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:24:00 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 23:32:49 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:32:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:34:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:34:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:37:09 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:38:00 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 23:39:00 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:39:29 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:39:33 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:41:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:42:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:42:36 There is no plan. 23:42:55 ^ 23:43:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:43:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:43:43 -!- TheTDLTestAccount has joined Special:Chat 23:43:48 Nope 23:43:54 Welcome, TheTDLTestAccount. 23:44:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:44:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:44:21 Blocking the other account didn't block this one 23:44:36 (thinking) 23:44:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:44:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:45:54 -!- TheTDLTestAccount was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 23:45:54 -!- TheTDLTestAccount has left Special:Chat 23:50:53 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/427877930509533185/unknown.png Horrible. 00:00:54 -!- Stanjeff123 has joined Special:Chat 00:01:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:01:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:01:08 hi people 00:01:22 Welcome, Stanjeff123. 00:01:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:01:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:01:49 umm whose the new profile image 00:01:54 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:02:00 lol 00:02:06 umm whose the new profile image 00:02:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:02:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:02:39 Jin from BTS. 00:02:58 ... 00:03:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:03:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:03:25 Sorry what 00:03:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:03:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:04:25 .... Jeff. 00:04:47 natsuki called you a hot Asian man 00:04:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:04:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:05:04 who's that 00:05:15 hot Asian man or natsuki 00:05:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:05:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:05:39 natsuki! 00:05:49 the person from morra's screenshot 00:05:53 !tellon 00:05:53 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 00:06:01 !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 00:06:01 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 00:06:05 !tell Qstlijku Elks's global block ended. 00:06:05 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Qstlijku that the next time I see them. 00:06:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:06:10 Why do you do that, Alex? 00:06:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:06:16 it's fun 00:06:19 How? 00:06:30 How? 00:06:35 Yes, how? 00:06:39 Yes, how? 00:06:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:06:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:06:55 (facepalm) 00:07:09 kk 00:07:14 (facepalm) 00:07:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:07:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:07:36 Please stop copying me. 00:07:45 mm mm mm 00:08:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:08:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:08:56 mm mm mm 00:09:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:09:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:09:46 Please stop copying me, TheKorraFanatic 00:10:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:10:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:10:26 yeah. 00:10:47 Please stop copying bme/b, Alex.sapre. 00:10:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:10:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:11:18 you copied my mm mm mm just now! 00:11:35 "it is time", said the Angel. "I am going to train you, Atticus, so that you will have the power needed to defeat the demon." 00:11:35 South did. 00:11:41 No, you did 00:11:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:11:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:11:50 However, TheKorraFanatic is South Ferry, and South Ferry is TheKorraFanatic, 00:11:52 So he did copy 00:11:57 exactly 00:11:58 this is basic math and common sense, 00:12:00 reflexive property 00:12:04 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has joined Special:Chat 00:12:06 the vice president of the ACC has got it right 00:12:07 again 00:12:15 South isn't vice president of the ACC. 00:12:16 Welcome, Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate. 00:12:19 I lead the ACC soley. 00:12:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:12:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:12:25 Welcome, Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate. 00:12:27 *solely 00:12:34 no you d'ain't 00:12:37 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has left Special:Chat 00:12:38 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has joined Special:Chat 00:12:40 I do. 00:12:48 Aiihuan made me in charge and removed you two. 00:12:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:13:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:13:11 aiihuan ain't in charge of the ACC 00:13:12 The person being contained obviously cannot change the people who run it. 00:13:27 You are the PINO, TheKorraFanatic. 00:13:30 She can. 00:13:30 tell me what is PINO? 00:13:32 exactement monsieur 00:13:35 She took it over and appointed me. 00:13:39 Tell me, what is PINO? 00:13:43 I am sure you know. 00:13:44 she don't have the power to do that 00:13:46 True. 00:13:48 it's like a DINO 00:13:49 but 00:13:51 with a P 00:13:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:13:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:14:05 What does the P stand for? 00:14:16 And she does have the power as she took it over. 00:14:23 she didn't take it over 00:14:28 that is a fictional event, 00:14:31 iti s 00:14:34 Which was created by the Ministry of Truth 00:14:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:14:40 Beholderrrrr 00:14:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:14:50 She did take it over. 00:14:52 Weeks ago. 00:15:19 no she d'ain't 00:15:24 Nope, then the organization serves no purpose. 00:15:25 She did. 00:15:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:15:26 she doesn't have the strength to 00:15:27 She did not take it over! 00:15:31 Proposal: New topic. 00:15:32 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:15:33 She did take it over. 00:15:34 o/ 00:15:35 o/ seaside 00:15:37 New topic. 00:15:39 she d'ain't 00:15:42 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:15:43 new topic 00:15:46 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:15:48 Let's discuss the current proposals. 00:15:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:15:55 Hey Mess! o/ 00:15:58 Like extreme nationalist liberal CMFS one. 00:16:00 let's discuss the one that was never made 00:16:04 Tell me, 00:16:09 Why did Syde randomly say hi to MOH? 00:16:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:16:31 CMF is a hardcore TDL conservative, SF. 00:16:33 Just like MOH. 00:16:42 However, CMF went a bit radical today. 00:17:52 hmm? 00:17:54 what did I miss 00:18:33 -!- Stanjeff123 has left Special:Chat 00:18:36 She just joined chat, that's why. 00:18:57 left <--alt-tdl left (unknown)---extreme liberal (CMFs current proposal---medium liberal (reform party)---minor liberal (small scale proposals) 00:19:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:21:25 -!- Hopeydopeyloveslife has joined Special:Chat 00:21:53 hey everyone 00:22:06 So everyone knows about the whole confusion of my account being stuck in chat overnight, right? 00:22:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:22:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:22:37 I'm aware. 00:23:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:23:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:23:17 So no one suspected that I was ignoring them right? 00:23:44 Everyone thought you were either stuck in chat or had left your chat open. 00:23:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:23:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:27:01 Thought so. 00:27:06 Well, it was the former. 00:27:17 Because I would never have been in chat around that time. 00:27:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:27:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:33:44 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:38:14 -!- Dr.Pump the Harvard graduate has left Special:Chat 00:55:09 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:03:57 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:06:28 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:09:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:10:27 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:53:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:53:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:53:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:55:12 how many credits? 01:55:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:55:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:56:34 I got 50 today alone. 01:57:01 Hmm, nice! :) 01:57:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:57:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:58:27 nice how many total? 01:58:37 Idk. 01:58:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:58:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:20:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:20:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:20:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:34:00 Why is everyone gone? 02:34:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:34:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:36:43 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 02:42:03 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 02:42:21 because 02:42:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:42:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:46:22 Korra PM 02:46:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:46:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat01:45 TheKorraFanatic does not have pings. 01:46 And I already did daily claim on the other Pokémon server! 01:55 how many credits? 01:56 I got 50 today alone. 01:56 Hmm, nice! :) 01:58 nice how many total? 01:58 Idk. 02:33 Why is everyone gone? 02:42 because 02:46 Korra PM 02:54:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:03:27 Not sure why. 03:03:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:03:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:10:20 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 03:20:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:20:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:21:00 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:27:48 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:27:51 kk tgpoc 03:28:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:28:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:28:31 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:28:44 Aii! o/ 03:29:02 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:29:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:29:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:29:26 AD! O/ 03:29:45 >;c 03:29:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:29:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:29:55 >:C 03:30:04 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:30:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:30:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:30:38 Jinwb. 03:30:47 Aiihuan, Alex.sapre wanted to tell you @ 2018-03-27 00:06:00 UTC: Aii! <3 03:30:47 Jinhi. c: 03:30:54 Jinokay. : p 03:30:57 .... 03:31:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:31:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:32:55 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:34:35 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:35:02 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 03:35:39 Test. 03:36:08 Make your internet stop dying. >:c 03:36:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:36:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:36:20 How. 03:36:31 Idk. 03:36:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:36:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:37:39 Look, 03:38:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:38:10 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000125 03:38:10 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000126 03:38:10 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000128 03:38:10 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000136 03:38:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:38:12 I did what I needed to do. 03:38:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:38:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:39:30 ; - ; 03:40:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:40:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:40:23 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:41:00 I'll never do that again as it made senpai leave! 03:41:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:41:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:41:32 It was my internet connection, though, which made me leave. :} 03:41:48 Suuure. :} 03:42:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:42:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:42:01 Suuuuuure. :} 03:42:14 Don't be cute. (angry) 03:42:20 lol. 03:42:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:42:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:42:49 KKKK. 03:43:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:43:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:43:54 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:44:01 KKKK. (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง 03:44:04 I see this is, no meme at all, 03:44:04 Head out, South. ^^ 03:44:06 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:44:06 Staff Chat. 03:44:11 Ah, weeb shit emotes I see TheKorraFanatic. 03:44:15 KKKK, Korra. (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง 03:44:27 Welcome, 03:44:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:44:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:44:32 bbig#staff=chat. 03:44:34 kk 03:45:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:45:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:45:19 Did I tell y'all about the random guy at ESB two nights ago? 03:45:31 He like entered chat and told me "Come next week, I might be your boss here" 03:45:36 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 03:45:42 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:45:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:45:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:46:00 True. 03:46:05 Anything can happen! 03:46:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:46:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:46:38 Never do that again. 03:46:46 And omg, my ear is killing me. ; - ; 03:46:58 :c 03:47:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:47:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:47:15 I hope it gets better soon. 03:47:29 Thanks. c: 03:47:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:47:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:50:19 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 03:50:39 I thought you headed out. 03:50:41 i did 03:50:44 but aiihuan's here lol 03:50:48 Then why did you come back! 03:50:50 Wtf 03:50:51 guess I just ruined your all staff chat 03:51:06 Did you come back JUST for Aii! 03:51:07 TheKorraFanatic 03:51:07 Did I tell y'all about the random guy at ESB two nights ago? 03:51:07 He like entered chat and told me "Come next week, I might be your boss here" 03:51:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:51:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:51:15 lol i'll wait for em 03:51:22 I wish I said that when I joined ESB lol 03:51:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:51:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:52:01 TheKorraFanatic: 03:52:01 Did you come back JUST for Aii! 03:52:11 c: 03:52:20 Wtf 03:52:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:52:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:52:51 ::c 03:53:02 And why do people act like I'm just going to jump them or something! 03:53:02 This one guy asked where a user lived on ESB and I told them not to ask that and he started going like 03:53:05 "Okay, I'm sorry" 03:53:11 "I don't wanna be in trouble" 03:53:14 Like smh. 03:53:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:53:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:53:18 lol 03:53:29 Angry Korra? C: 03:53:42 And I've never been angry though! 03:53:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:53:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:53:52 lol they're probably right 03:53:56 can't trust korra 03:54:00 he's Grumpy 03:54:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:54:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:56:06 he said he doesn't want to get in trouble like in 2016 03:56:16 Tell me, 03:56:20 What happened in 2016? 03:56:23 Actually, DM it to me. 03:56:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:56:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:57:30 >Alex on Discord 03:57:36 "In 2016 03:57:36 2015 ended" 03:57:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:57:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:58:12 ...lmao 03:58:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:58:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:58:50 I don't know what happened in 2016! 03:58:54 http://prntscr.com/iwuwwd I won. (cool) 03:59:06 I was legit tempted to be grumpy and be like 03:59:12 that is sooo disrespectful to me 03:59:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:59:15 in front of the new users 03:59:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:59:40 That one Kirby users likes to sit in chat at night with me and go like 03:59:51 "What would you do if you turned into (fill in the blank" 04:00:00 lol 04:00:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:00:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:00:15 Is it the same one who asked "What would you do if you turned into dragon"? 04:00:24 Yes. 04:00:28 Enjoy. 04:00:38 if I turned into dragon 04:00:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:00:45 i'd probably burn someone's house 04:00:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:00:49 or someone's town 04:00:56 ...Does not sound like a good idea, but okay. 04:01:10 they can say they saw a real dragon 04:01:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:01:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:01:27 Oh! Me saw reel dragon that bured down town! 04:01:36 i'll fly to your town first 04:01:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:01:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:02:08 You don't know my town, so nice try. (cool) 04:02:18 If I was a dragon, I would just fly and travel around, lol- 04:02:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:02:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:02:42 i'd go to Pakistan first 04:02:44 then korra 04:02:51 . 04:03:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:03:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:03:36 I had soo many users PM on CCC today going like "Kim Seokjin!!!" 04:03:51 Great. < 3 04:04:01 Everyone should know and love Kim Seokjin. C: 04:04:03 who's that 04:04:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:04:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:04:08 . 04:04:16 Jin. 04:04:25 isn't jin jin 04:04:26 and kim kim 04:04:31 why does jin = kim 04:04:33 I am confuse 04:04:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:04:39 Kim Seokjin is Jin's real name. 04:04:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:04:43 Jin is his stage name. 04:04:57 ohhh 04:05:07 aiihuan's not your real name right 04:05:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:05:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:05:28 Of course. 04:05:42 LOL. 04:05:49 okay so 04:05:54 I can make a stage name like 04:05:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:05:57 Aiirra 04:05:58 Idk why. I just found that funny. 04:05:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:06:00 and you can't stop me 04:06:03 because it ain't your real name 04:06:15 Ah 04:06:19 or 04:06:20 Kohuan 04:06:21 "You can't stop me" 04:06:24 I have heard these words before. 04:06:28 from me? 04:06:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:06:32 Nope! 04:06:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:06:41 from who 04:06:46 (censored) 04:06:48 That doesn't matter. 04:07:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:07:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:09:13 then why bring it up! 04:09:35 I said what I said. (cool) 04:09:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:09:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:09:48 grumpy 04:09:53 I said what I said. B) 04:10:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:10:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:10:36 mew 04:10:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:10:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:11:00 No. 04:11:26 Speaketh, South Ferry. 04:11:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:11:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:11:44 Do not speak, South. ^^ 04:11:53 Fine. 04:12:00 :} 04:12:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:12:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:12:22 :} 04:12:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:12:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:13:09 oh mess spoke 04:13:15 make the proposal Moh 04:13:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:13:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:13:59 We have too many proposals at the moment! 04:14:00 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:14:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:14:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:14:40 Soon, 04:14:42 hyou're giving her an excuse not to do it! 04:14:46 ALL characters shall be renamed. 04:14:51 Then, we will delete everything. 04:14:58 Lmao. 04:15:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:15:05 That sounds very accurate, tbh. 04:15:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:15:09 Then gather the Supa Dragon Balls, and make a wish for a new rp synopsis 04:15:12 And let's finish that story. 04:15:13 true, TheKorraFanatic 04:15:15 Yeah. 04:15:16 Then we block everyone. 04:15:19 No! 04:15:31 And crown Double be hache as our god-king. 04:15:34 True. 04:15:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:15:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:15:46 I remember when we would say that "Doble be Hache is on CC" on tdl, 04:15:48 disgraceful 04:16:04 I remember when "Doble be Hache" didn't exist. 04:16:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:16:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:16:19 feb '17 04:16:29 True. 04:16:35 I remember when TDL didn't exist 04:16:40 'June 2016 04:16:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:16:46 jan ;17 04:16:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:18:33 Tell me, 04:18:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:19:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:19:15 What is FANDOM 04:19:23 idk 04:19:28 It was something they announced a month ago, 04:19:32 Tell me, 04:19:33 some people are mad about it, 04:19:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:19:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:19:36 What does "IDK" mean? 04:19:37 but idk what its for 04:19:45 cannot quite put mmy finger on it TheKorraFanatic 04:19:47 tip of my tongue 04:19:52 but i just cant seem to firmly grasp it 04:20:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:20:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:20:13 I just thought of a good idea for Discussions. (therp) 04:20:26 yeah, make it look more like the wiki 04:20:29 themes 04:20:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:20:41 On the Discussions post, there should be options to block the user who created the post. 04:20:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:20:51 I'm sorry, but due to CSS, I see Discussions looking identical to the wiki. 04:21:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:21:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:21:34 Which is good. 04:21:46 screenshot NOW TheKorraFanatic 04:21:57 Fine! 04:21:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:22:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:22:45 http://prntscr.com/iwv2hw 04:23:01 Bullshit! What the heck! 04:23:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:23:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:23:21 What?! 04:23:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:23:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:24:37 Tell me! 04:25:01 o/ <3 aii 04:25:06 aloa 04:25:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:25:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:25:13 make the proposal mess 04:25:15 lol. 04:25:18 ............ @Alex. 04:25:22 Tell me, South Ferry! 04:25:23 NOW. 04:25:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:25:44 \o 04:25:45 Nope, Alex. 04:25:51 I will unleash the full power! 04:26:01 I'm not making it 04:26:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:26:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:26:39 Why not? 04:26:44 Tell me! @South 04:27:01 I thought you were going to make it. 04:27:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:27:20 Why won't you just tell me! 04:27:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:27:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:29:26 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 04:29:34 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 04:29:42 looks like mess isn't gonna make it 04:29:57 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:29:59 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:29:59 Weird. Was Mess always not going to make it, or has she just recently decided that? 04:30:00 True. 04:30:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:30:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:30:05 Time to kill the meme. 04:30:20 omg mess 04:30:23 2 months 04:30:25 and you abort mission 04:30:29 Or it can become like "sad", a good age old meme. 04:30:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:30:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:31:00 No, 04:31:00 like a well aged wine 04:31:03 or a well aged senior mod 04:31:04 Sad. is still used occasionally 04:31:05 like m 04:31:06 e 04:31:20 Tragic. is better than Sad. though. 04:31:30 And has spread far wider than Sad. ever did. 04:31:31 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:31:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:31:41 Sayu is even a common user of Tragic! 04:31:48 Are you sure about that? 04:32:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:32:06 Sad. spread independently, not among here with you stealing fuckers, among various fanon and discord unions. 04:32:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:32:07 TheKorraFanatic, 04:32:08 head out 04:32:09 o/ 04:32:19 I ain't going no where. 04:32:20 ...Wth. 04:32:28 You head out, South. 04:32:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:32:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:33:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:33:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 04:33:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 04:33:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:33:46 I shall head out. 04:33:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:33:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:33:46 I shall head out. 04:33:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:33:55 What the hell did you say, mess! 04:33:58 I just don't get it. 04:34:00 ibecause atm I'm sick and my life is busy plus my stuff on discord i want to make it but as South stated it would be useless so theres really no point perhaps in the future I'll make it but now now 04:34:13 And what were you responding to! 04:34:14 thats why I'm not making it 04:34:15 Ah, right. 04:34:19 Making what! 04:34:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:34:34 fuck! 04:34:35 kk 04:34:37 Lmao, South. 04:34:39 I thought you were heading out, Korra. :} 04:34:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:34:48 "And what were you responding to!" 04:34:52 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:34:53 That part is hilarious. 04:34:57 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:34:58 And that was a meme, Aii. :} 04:35:12 Sad. :} 04:35:16 Head out for real, then. :} 04:35:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:35:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:35:27 So, you can talk with Alex?! ; - ; 04:35:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:35:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:35:56 > "Even if I wanted to talk with Alex, I could do it now as well without you knowing, no? :thinking: Not that I do." 04:36:09 Why did you repeat that horrible thing! 04:36:20 In case you forgot. ^^ 04:36:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:36:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:36:36 I haven't forgotten it at ALL! 04:36:42 Ah, nice. 04:36:45 Robot Jones is Omnipotent: 04:36:45 *Curb Your Enthusiasm theme* 04:36:47 I literally 04:36:55 somehow misread that as "Communism? 04:36:57 * " 04:37:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:37:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:37:08 lol 04:37:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:37:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:37:47 Even if I wanted to talk with Alex, I could do it now as well without you knowing, no? :thinking: Not that I do. 04:37:58 Stop that! 04:38:05 kk 04:38:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:38:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:38:20 : p 04:38:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:38:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:39:47 South, tell me. 04:39:51 You never told me! 04:40:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:40:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:41:08 kk 04:41:13 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:41:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:41:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:43:17 Gtg. Bye. 04:43:17 Aii is in charge. <3 04:43:17 sEven though she's a traitorous senpai! 04:43:22 sI am not! 04:43:27 Bye. < 3 04:43:32 Bye! o/ 04:43:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:43:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:43:49 sShe is! 04:44:09 kk 04:44:10 sNot. 04:44:15 sAsk her. 04:44:17 sShe is. 04:44:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:44:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:44:30 sNot. 04:44:34 sIs. 04:44:41 sNot! 04:44:48 sAlex NEVERS calls her cute! Yet that's her NEW kouhai! 04:44:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:44:53 sI did nothing! 04:44:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:44:54 sHe is not! 04:44:58 lol. 04:45:05 NEVER lol again. 04:45:07 Funny. 04:45:10 > "Even if I wanted to talk with Alex, I could do it now as well without you knowing, no? :thinking: Not that I do." 04:45:12 > "Not that I do." 04:45:14 R.I.P. 04:45:15 Aii! <3 04:45:16 kk 04:45:19 Ew. c: 04:45:23 :O 04:45:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:45:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:45:31 >I wanted to talk to Alex, I could do it now as well without you knowing 04:45:36 That's the MOST important part. 04:45:46 Do not leave out "Even if". c: 04:45:52 That's not important. 04:45:53 And "Not that I do.". c: 04:45:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:45:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:45:58 Is. 04:46:08 You do! 04:46:13 Nah. 04:46:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:46:29 ;( 04:46:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:46:32 < 3 04:46:36 Head out. c: 04:46:40 Good night. <3 04:46:45 Night everyone else. o/ 04:46:51 \o 04:47:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:47:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:47:41 o/ 04:48:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:48:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:48:18 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 04:50:15 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 04:51:13 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 04:51:23 oh korea's gone 04:51:26 quick heart <3 04:51:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:51:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:51:57 :O 04:52:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:52:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:52:57 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 04:53:24 Nope. 04:53:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:53:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 05:05:13 gtg to bed night night04:47 o/ 04:51 oh korea's gone 04:51 quick heart <3 04:51 :O 04:53 Nope. 05:05 gtg to bed night night 05:05 !updatelogs 05:05 Night! o/ 05:05 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~217 to log page). 05:05 o/ 05:07 night night 05:07 o/ 07:02 Hey! o/ 17:24:44 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:44:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:14 hey (Robin) 17:44:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:44:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:44:51 Welcome, SlendyBot. 17:44:51 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 17:45:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:45:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:47:49 Crap, 17:47:56 I just remembered something I forgot to mention to Q. 17:48:11 what 17:48:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:48:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:51:39 Oh, it was something about a user him and I had discussed yesterday. 17:51:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:51:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:51:59 k 17:52:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:54:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:54:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:03:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:06:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:15:57 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:16:36 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:18:23 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:20:20 o/ 18:20:32 Welcome, Jamesb1. 18:20:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:20:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:28:25 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:29:11 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:08 how r u 18:30:21 I'm okay, ig. 18:30:21 You? 18:30:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:30:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:30:40 im good 18:31:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:31:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:36:16 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:38:29 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:38:59 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:39:03 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:33 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:41:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:41:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:41:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:41:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:41:15 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:45 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:42:15 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:44:19 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:45:01 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:16 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 18:52:18 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 19:24:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:31:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:31:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:32:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:32:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:38:17 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 19:40:43 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:46 heyo 19:41:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:41:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:44:17 Good day 19:44:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:44:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:49:35 o/ 19:49:45 test 19:50:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:50:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:50:38 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 19:51:23 passed 19:51:28 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 19:51:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:51:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:52:32 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:52:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:53:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:53:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:09:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:09:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:09:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:09:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:11:20 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:13:30 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 20:14:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:23:54 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 20:24:03 Hey guys 20:24:15 I give up. 20:24:21 Let the wiki be spoiler free! 20:24:24 Everyone opposes. 20:24:28 :( 20:24:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:24:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:25:38 Don't act out because people voted oppose, please. 20:25:46 No, I'm just mad. 20:26:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:26:09 Doesn't that count as acting out? 20:26:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:26:47 I guess we don't need to delete all those pages though. 20:26:55 We could just remove all spoilers on them. 20:27:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:27:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:28:28 But what would people have as a rough guide as to what should roughly happen? 20:28:34 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:28:42 Part of being in a community is having people disagree with your ideas, btw. 20:28:42 If one idea fails, just improve the idea. 20:28:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:28:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:28:55 How can I improve it, I wonder... 20:29:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:29:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:29:57 You don't, deleting pages and removing spoilers won't change anything 20:30:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:30:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:31:31 Well, it would make the wiki devoid of stuff that can chapter-throw 20:31:42 The pages don't chapter-throw. 20:31:46 They don't role-play. 20:31:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:31:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:32:00 The users role-playing are the people that chapter-throw. 20:32:06 ^ 20:32:14 Make us chapter-throw then 20:32:16 BRB 20:32:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:32:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:24:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:24:40 wild killed the chat why 21:25:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:25:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:26:22 They didn't, lol. 21:26:29 but you did o.o 21:26:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:26:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:28:09 -!- Wildsnowstar has left Special:Chat 21:28:53 -!- Wildsnowstar has joined Special:Chat 21:29:07 kamehameha 21:29:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:29:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:29:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:29:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:30:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:30:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:31:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:31:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:31:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:33:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:33:32 -!- Wildsnowstar has left Special:Chat 21:34:00 -!- Wildsnowstar has joined Special:Chat 21:34:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:34:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:34:33 -!- Wildsnowstar has left Special:Chat 21:34:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 21:35:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:35:06 -!- Earthchanlover has joined Special:Chat 21:35:46 -!- Earthchanlover has left Special:Chat 21:36:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:37:01 -!- Earthchanlover has joined Special:Chat 21:37:43 -!- Earthchanlover has left Special:Chat 21:37:54 Welcome, Earthchanlover. 21:38:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:38:18 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:44:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 21:44:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 21:44:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:52:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:16:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:17:12 Hey (Robin) 22:17:43 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:17:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:17:48 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 22:17:51 o/ 22:18:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:18:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:18:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:18:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:18:53 Hey Syde (Robin) 22:19:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:19:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:19:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:20:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:22:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 22:23:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 22:23:35 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 22:23:41 Welcome, C.Syde65. 22:24:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:24:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:29:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 22:31:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:32:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:45:12 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:45:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:20 Kokeketto, is that you? Look, you are the chosen one! 22:45:22 Welcome, 22:45:24 FalcoLombardi99. 22:45:39 Hey Red South (Robin) 22:45:48 No. 22:45:49 @South 22:45:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:45:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:45:59 Look, you know what to do. 22:46:04 And thank you, Flb99. 22:46:10 For the sake of the wiki! 22:46:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:46:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:46:56 Huh?? 22:47:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:47:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:47:40 korra important pm 22:48:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:48:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:48:13 What's important about it? :P 22:48:19 (Don't actually tell me) 22:48:25 will you tell them TheKorraFanatic? 22:48:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:48:59 South Ferry: 22:48:59 Korra, please don't make multiple posts in a row. It's counted as spam and your posts have been deleted and combined into one reply. Please don't do this in the future and consider taking the time to review http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/g. Look KOrra, they will still exist, just moved to another wiki for storage until they debut in the RP. Falco, it IS only temporary. 22:49:27 kk 22:49:47 That was a wall of text smh 22:49:52 It's three lines! 22:50:16 5 lines 22:50:17 True, SF. 22:50:47 Look, monitors are different. 22:51:02 Damn it! 22:52:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:52:51 Hey Mess! o/ 22:53:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:53:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:56:35 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 22:56:52 Hey Q! O/ 22:57:15 o/ 22:57:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:57:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 22:57:39 Hey Q (Robin) 22:58:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 22:58:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:01:45 o/ 23:01:49 5 minutes late 23:02:14 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:02:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:04:12 True. 23:04:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:04:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:09:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:11:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:11:13 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:11:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:11:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:11:13 Is it raining for you Korra? 23:11:33 No. 23:11:33 Though it's cloudy. 23:11:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:11:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:11:39 Oh 23:11:43 Seems like it's raining or cloudy for much of the US 23:12:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:12:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:13:07 (therp) 23:13:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:13:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 27